1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod attachment. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an attachment for securing a loose end of fishing line in place to prevent the unthreading of these loose ends through the eye guides on the fishing rod.
2. The Prior Art
Most fishermen have two or more fishing rods (or poles) which they use alternatively, or maybe at the same time. When the fishing rods are in use, the fishing lines have hooks, plugs, or lures attached to the free ends thereof. When the fishing rods are not in use, assembling the rods with hooks or lures together for storage or transportation is not convenient, as the hooks or lures catch onto each other, or onto fishing line, and everything gets all tangled together. Accordingly, fishermen customarily cut the hooks or lures off the ends of fishing lines before assembling fishing rods together. However, once a hook or lure is removed from the end of a fishing line, the line has a tendency to unthread through the eye guides on the rod, causing a fisherman to have to re-thread the fishing line back through the eye guides before attaching a hook, lure, or plug for use.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fishing rod attachment for preventing the loose end of a fishing line from unthreading through the eye guides on a fishing rod. Another object of the present invention is to provide such a fishing rod attachment which is attachable to all types and sizes of rod and reel combinations. Further objects and advantages of the present invention will be made apparent by the following specification and claims.
A preliminary search was conducted on the present invention and the following represent the results of the search:
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. PATENTEE DATE ______________________________________ 1,601,945 Davis Oct. 5, 1926 2,179,578 Monigham Nov. 14, 1939 2,514,645 Jardine July 11, 1950 2,715,292 Williams Aug. 16, 1955 2,763,083 Lenz Sept. 18, 1956 2,825,992 Miller Mar. 11, 1958 2,878,610 Herstedt Mar. 24, 1959 3,164,334 Gris Jan. 5, 1965 3,418,742 Yaklyvich Dec. 31, 1968 3,545,119 Murnan Dec. 8, 1970 4,457,095 Stevenson July 3, 1984 4,648,197 Weilberg, Jr. Mar. 10, 1987 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,945 describes a fish hook protector which is adapted to prevent the hook from becoming entangled during transportation of a fishing pole from one location to another. The protector is a flexible member with a depression therein having a longitudinally extending rib with a plurality of openings adapted to accommodate the bill of a hook. The protector further has a movably connected cover.
U.S Pat. No. 2,179,578 describes a fishing pole appliance, which has a plurality of protrusions disposed in different directions, adapted to retain fishing line and hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,514,645 describes a hook retaining means which comprises an aperture disposed collinearly with the fishing line on a fishing rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,715,292 describes a fish hook guard device which has a jaw member adapted to receive a fish hook.
U S. Pat. No. 2,763,083 describes a device which attaches to a fishing pole and provides both a guard for receiving a hook and a line retaining coil for holding fishing line taut. The line retaining coil has apertures disposed collinearly with fishing line on the rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,992 describes a clamp adapted for fastening upon a fishing pole for receiving the fish hook carried by the fishing line on the pole.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,878,610 describes a fishing pole attachment with a flexible ball which is squeezed open for storage of sinkers, hooks, and other appurtenant fishing articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,334 describes a spinning reel line retainer adapted for support by a spinning reel shank and adapted to releasably and clampingly engage the free end of fishing line carried by the spinning reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,418,742 describes a fishing rod handle construction which includes a storage space for hooks.
U.S Pat. No. 3,545,119 describes a fishing pole attachment for preventing twisting of fishing line, which attachment has an aperture disposed collinearly with the fishing line.
U S. Pat. No. 4,457,095 describes a fishing line holder which has an aperture, disposed collinearly with the fishing line on a rod, for supporting the free end of the fishing line when transporting fishing gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,197 describes a fishing line handler which secures onto a fishing rod and has wound wire segments for retaining fishing line during lure replacement.
To the best of my knowledge, none of the above-described fishing rod attachments are commercially available. Further, none of the above-mentioned U.S. Patents describe a fishing rod attachment having the construction, design, or effectiveness of the fishing rod attachment of the present invention.